The present invention relates to a hub for at least partially muscle-powered vehicles and in particular two-wheeled vehicles having an axle and a hub body rotatably supported thereon. The invention in particular relates to a hub for a bicycle wherein the bicycle may optionally comprise electro-assistance.
Different hubs have become known in the prior art for muscle-powered vehicles such as bicycles. Significant parameters for hubs in the field of sports and for professionals are the stressability and weight. These days hubs tend to consist of a light metal or a light metal alloy or they consist at least in part of a fibrous composite material for saving weight. To further reduce the weight of light metal hubs the hub body is extensively machined mechanically, by way of turning and milling with chip removal. In this way material is removed as desired in those places where material and thus weight can be saved so as to obtain a weight-reduced while still stable structure.
These hubs operate reliably and can be low-weight. However, the advantage of the weight is achieved by extensive machining and chip-removing finishing of the hub body. This makes high-quality, lightweight hubs expensive.